User talk:Phinfan
Really? Really? When I wrote that I was thinking, "I think another guy alreay wrote something like this." But I wrote it anyway. I'm sorry I copied your idea. Do you mind if i still do it though? 'Cause my friend has been bugging me to write it,and I can't just go to him empty handed,like Dr.Doofenshimrtz in the Cliptastic Countdown.--HiBy25 11:04, October 13, 2009 (UTC) It's okay--HiBy25 11:03, October 14, 2009 (UTC) OMG PHINFAN! I LOVE kingdom hearts! that's weird, cause I was gonna write a story about it! XD I actually drew Phineas as Sora! and Isa as kairi! lol I might post it! anyway Ferblous idea! ~Disneygirl your welcome! :D yea xd I can already see goofy's face! and yeah candace and donald I would love to see them meet! I was planning on Ferb as Riku..yeah I know that sounds really weird. But you know how Riku and Sora are like best friends? well, its kinda like that with Phineas and Ferb. Sorry that's the best I got! and I know the stories are yours b/c I look at the bottom of the page to see who made it. :) ~Disneygirl What are you guys talking about ~ Emilylover224 Yeah you can. Just go to the page you want to see and look at the bottom of it and see who made the edits! :D ~Disneygirl Phinfan, I love that! it's so cute! and that was a super great idea! nice work as always! ~Disneygirl Your welcome! and the picture thanks! it was done by perrperry! I requested. Right now I am doing a redo version of it and I am coloring it. Thanks! ~Disneygirl Yes yes it is. :) hehe I love the Love at First Bite thing! lol and Is ferb looking like his dad a good thing? ~Disneygirl Oh sorry! I love the Flynn house mystery! that's so cool! and clever I might add....oh and I totally spaced out tha Kingdom hearts thing! so sorry! I am busy right now but I will try to get it in! sorry! ~Disneygirl Oh my gosh that is so hysterical! XD I can really see Isabella doing that! or Candace with Jeremy! that would be so funny! XD yeah.....cooliooo! hey have you seen the Christmas special theme song for P&F? it is so cool! check out Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Vacation on Phineas and Ferb wiki! it is really cool! Wow awesome job! I loved it! do more! do more! I insist!! aw and you used Julia! thanks!! ~Disneygirl yeah that was super cool! it was done nicely! :) great job! you should really do more! ~Disneygirl Well, I think you have a nack for writing so keep it up! :) I think it looks good! ~Disneygirl OK! .........YOUR SIBLING HAS TALENT!!! BELIEVE IT OR NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *huffs* There.....did it work?? ~Disneygirl Eh what do older ppl know? Phineas and Ferb is the best thing that I have ever seen in a while!! ;D I think it's great! it's better than most shows Ive watched. ~Disneygirl Wow I can't believe your YOUNGER bro said that! wow.......that's weird.....really weird... No that's not weird. I know an 18 yr old who loves the show..no big! hi Hey, just wanted to sya, i've been reading your story, and i love it! (the flynn house mystery thing) ~Marie 21:49, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :D Well Well, First off, you think she looks like a tomboy? huh. Weird. Secondly, her hair is like that b/c well you know how Phineas's hair is like idk sorta spikey? well her hair is kinda like his only more girly and longer. Maybe I should do a colored pic of her to show you....yeah but that's it. Sorry if you don't like! but I won't feel bad. lol :) ~Disneygirl oh no don't feel bad about it! I like it when you tell me! btw, love the cloudy with a chance of meatballs thing! lol ~Disneygirl Hey Well, i'm Marie Munro and i just wanted to say hi! i really wanna read that Phineas Pan story, Disneygirl told me about it. i just don't talk to anyone except perryperry and disneygirl, so yeah! lol...... bye. ^.^ ~Marie 01:37, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I've seen it for a while now. lol and yes I doubt the kids would believe him too. XD! wow first misthi, then Ginger, now wendy? gosh baljeet! can't you just pick one! ugh! ~Disneygirl Wow thanks! yeah.....Im working on it! thanks alot! :D it's going to be fun! ~Disneygirl Actually, those pages haven't been created yet. --Manta-bee 01:02, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Q&A Goldfish Style! Hey can you ask a Question? --Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 03:43, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Oh wow! I love that! so much! once again sooooo clever! I don't know where you come up with this. My favorite by far is the Erba-Ferbas!!!!!! that is hysterical! ~disneygirl Wow no actually, I am interested. I like it! *claps* it's nicely put together!! I like it! ~Disneygirl Yeah I've read it! that's hysterical! I love it! the dawrfs! XD! Disneygirl thanks! i'm going to read phineas pan right now! ^.^ Omg I love Phineas Hood! that's fantastic! really I love all these spoofs you are making! sorry I haven't been on in a while, I"ve been really busy studying for finals and stuff.. Disneygirl94 03:35, December 12, 2009 (UTC)Disneygirl94 Yeah, yes.... i think disneygirl's been pretty busy lately.... i haven't talked to her in a while....... but i'm seeing her tonight, and i'll ask what's up! ^.^ oh, I read Phineas pan, and it's great! although, i don't think candace would be his nemesis.... i think it would be more like how Mitch and phneas got along in The Chronicles of Meap ~Marie 21:20, December 14, 2009 (UTC) That is the cutest thing I have ever seen! I just made up my mind, I am soooooooooooooooo going to draw this! any suggestions how or a certain part? I love it to death! and NO I don't mind! I love love love LOVE it! Cutsies! <3 Disneygirl94 23:12, December 17, 2009 (UTC)Disneygirl94 Phineas and Ferb Nutcracker Princes Hey Phin, Ok so here is the idea. Why don't you continue with this brilliant idea! I mean, I can help you, and I would love to see an actual story come out of this. Plus, I know the storyline really well cause I have heard it alot of times in my life. And this would be soooooo cool if you wrote the whole thing! You do not have to. Just an idea of mine. No pressure! Thanks for your time! Disneygirl94 23:21, December 17, 2009 (UTC)Disneygirl94 Wait did I offend you in any way? Disneygirl94 23:31, December 17, 2009 (UTC)Disneygirl94 Oh ok! :) for a teen I think its genius! :) Nutcracker Hey! I just read (what the title implies) and I LOVE IT! I was just in that, as a ballet. (Did disneygirl tell u that?)I love that story. ~Marie 01:43, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Hey!!! Hey the Phineas and Ferb Nutcracker Princes thing is looking good! I like how you came up with the characters! Just asking you, may I do a picture of that story? I really want too. And I am still working on the Avatar thing. Is it the one like the movie that just came out? Thanks! Disneygirl94 01:05, December 20, 2009 (UTC)Disneygirl94 hey, just wanted to say, that if you need to know anything about the nutcracker, you could ask either Disneygirl or me, we've both been in it as a production....... Merry Christmas! ~Marie oh wait, i already told you that! sorry! well... anyway, i love all your ideas! Okay! uh.... you'll have to ask Disneygirl what she was, i don't know if she cares who knows or not, but I was a teenager/guest in the party scene, a mouse, (lol, that was fun) Chinese, and in waltz of the flowers. ~Marie 18:12, December 28, 2009 (UTC) hope that helped ! happy new year! ~marie HI! Happy New Year! So, I LOVE Sleeping Cranky!!!! XD! I craacked up when I saw you made Phineas and Ferb the Faries!! wow.....lol Candace Hlomes looks good! GOOD idea for Vanessa as the evil person! I would have never thought of that! great! and I was a Soldier, A mouse, a party girl, and something else I can't remember! :) Disneygirl94 18:00, January 1, 2010 (UTC)Disneygirl94 i think you were a uh. smething in the 2nd act.... um....... yeah, nevermind, but Phinfan, I lOVE the Candace Holmes peice! Vanessa idea is GENUIS! ~Marie 19:30, January 2, 2010 (UTC) oh, sorrry! i thought i'd erased that... um... sorry! ~Marie 19:35, January 2, 2010 (UTC) LOL Phindana Jones! GENIUS!! Great job! Disneygirl94 00:46, January 6, 2010 (UTC)Disneygirl494 kk i'll check it out! ~Marie 03:12, January 13, 2010 (UTC) sry, i had to get off really quickly last time. Atlantis The Phineas and Ferb Atlantis episode, came on the same day as the Lego Atlantis movie on Cartoon Network, coincidence. I saw! it's brillant! :D great work! it makes me smile everytime I see you write something new! And yes, I saw that PerryPerry left. She told me everything before she left. So I knew this a long time ago. She is on Deviantart though. I bet you can find her there. She is LynnetteFlynn. Thanks! ~DG hey Phinfan! just wanted to say thanks for all the stories- i loved all of them! ~Marie 01:29, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Marie out, PEACE! Genius That idea of Thaddus and Jessabel's kids is a great idea! I love the idea of James liking Julia! that was cleverly plotted! great work! :D DG You are welcome! ahahaa! :) Great work! that is a great idea! Thaddus training his kids to beat Phineas's children at everything! that seems alot like something Thaddus would do. I would have NEVER thought of that! btw, did you see this? :D DG Tell me more about what you had in mind for James Weaver. I am really interested. Like, he doesn't want to beat The Flynn Family? DG hey....... disney girl kept bugging me and bugging me and bugging me about WHY THE HECK DID I LEAVE? and coming back....and she got into my account........and told me to read what she wrote..........so.................it worked.....^.^ i guess i just never DO anything on here, and i can read the stories without having an account, so it didn't make any sense to me to have one! so, i guess I'm "back" but u won't notice anything different. ~Marie 21:29, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Aw, that is a really cute idea! I really like that. I would have NEVER thought of something like that at all! great thinkin! :D I like it, alot! oh and when I start on my newest blog here in a few, can you comment on it and help me? you will see once it is started in like 2 seconds. thanks and it's once again GENIUS! and I loved Isabella's news. I wish there was more, but its cool. DG Hi! Your welcome. I was thinking about how she was like Phineas, and thought, OH! she could be oblivious like Phineas was to Isabella! so thanks! I was hoping you would approve. And she is a little french, I have talked to her dad. Not fully though. DG Thanks! ^.^ and who knows, i may post some story idea up.... i have lots! ~Marie 19:55, March 21, 2010 (UTC) OMG! You should really continue the. Isabella's news thing!!! If your not continueing it. ......I will for you!.... Emilee lova!!! OMG RE: I'm like talking about it being like. A big story!....Like well known Old Friend From Britan! And yes I'm going to try to make it longer and I'm gonna be tweeking it! K Emilee Lova!!!!!! ^.^ ~Marie 19:49, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I love your 'Around the World in 80 Days'.....You've done it again! i was just thinking..... do you think Phineas and Ferb would fit into Enchanted? ~Marie 21:23, March 28, 2010 (UTC) oh me? i meant you...... i don't think i could match the characters! ^.^ ~Marie 00:12, March 30, 2010 (UTC) sorry, but what was awkward? ~Marie 01:10, March 31, 2010 (UTC) thanks soo muh for doing that though! I was talking to Disneygirl over the phone and she told me you'd posted it! Really great! I love it! thanks for putting in Flynn and Co, I appericate that! haha. I LOVE your short stories! I think you should do more! really! You should do one of Ferb in the future tho, I think that would be interesting! I really love how you still kept Phineas's obliviousness, that is perfect! DG I think you would do a great job for Ferb regardless. :) how about, when he is married and is starting his Job at Camp David or something? look at the ones you did of Phineas and Isabella for inspiration! something like those. Or a precious moment with one of his kids, or a wedding of his or something? those sound okay? I have lots more. DG Yes I noticed. And I DID finish it, but on this different website and then I had to leave it and then ALL of my work is LOST!!! UGH! Iw as really upset, but I'll rewrite it. lol, great short! ^.^ 01:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Wow, I love your new character for Flynn and Co.!! All your ideas are genius, and they help me. DG Yes you are helping me! and I really appericiate that! and yeah we kinda are aren't we?! Yes! could you help me with it? I am starting it tonight, and yu can add whatever you think works for it! :D DG Hye when I start this "Future" page, what should it be called? this?: Phineas and Ferb Summer of 2035? or This: Phineas and Ferb Summers yet to come? Please let me know ASAP. Thanks! DG *laughs* it's ok. Hey, should we also do Candace, Buford, and Baljeet's family and kids? I have already made up Buford and Baljeet's kids ya know. :) DG Sure go ahead! and, should we put them in under "minor characters?" :) I love the Videogame idea already! :D great work and ideas! btw, Marie is squealing like a little girl, she loves it so much. :) DG Marie says hi!!! we're on the phone. dg I don't know, actually! ^.^ 00:43, April 6, 2010 (UTC) maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe...........! ^.^ lol, no, I don't have any secret admirers! :D I don't know what she's talking about! ^.^ 00:48, April 6, 2010 (UTC) lol... I'm on the phone with her right now, and You're right! she did lol.... actually, she LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! "ed" ^.^ 00:57, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Haha! M&M just told me. XD! that is great...lol. DG G' night! M&M yeah, sure! I'm sure DG and i will think of something to call ya! Phinfan is pretty much a nickname in itself..... but we wouldn't want u to feel left out, would we! ^.^ 02:25, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :D HEY! I was NOT squealing like a little girl! M&M 15:01, April 6, 2010 (UTC) agreed. I'll try to work on it. :) DG hey, what's up? U haven't been on in a while..... so, anyway, DG and I have been writing a story.... it's called the Ferb/Emily story. (i know, we're so creative, right?) ^.^ hope u like it! M&M 23:45, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Perfect, just perfect Phinfan. Should we include this on Summers Yet To Come? your genius, only I already think you know that. :D DG Oh, gosh,I know what you mean! I actually hated having Emily get mad after i read it...... but DG and i decided that we did need a reason for some things to happen, and so we decided that it should stay. There IS a reason for the way the older Emily acts. The younger, well, we haven't decided yet. But Emily's usually not like that. I felt terrible after reading it through.....kinda like how DG says she feels after making something bad happen to Phineas in one of her stories, like him breaking his arm in 'Old Friend From Britain'. anyway.... the real Emily is NEVER like that......^.^ so, yeah. i'll try to get some more written soon! Thanks for your input! M&M 01:48, April 15, 2010 (UTC) (agreeing with DG) yes, you should know! (i've told u that so many times, i dunno how you couldn't!) :) M&M 01:49, April 15, 2010 (UTC) heck, yeah ya do! don't be so modest! ^.^ just kidding. You're just very, very good, that's all! M&M 00:58, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ^.^ aww, that made my day! I could use a hug right now. *sigh* dumb homework! I've got pen all over my hands! :D *hug* M&M 02:34, April 16, 2010 (UTC) AW! Thank you, actually, it's you where I get inspired to write..Thank you. :) *sigh* it's good to have someone to talk to like you. :D Disneygirl94 20:15, April 16, 2010 (UTC)DG Yes, I am very silly! xD! yes, i agree with DG..... you two are the only ones that talk to me, really, so thanks a lot. M&M 01:22, April 17, 2010 (UTC) oh, we were just thinking of Femily for that song, when they "broke up" nothing else. I love that song, it's so pretty when Michael crawford sings it. he sounds nothing like he did in Phantom though. ^.^ that's the "BIG secret" M&M 17:43, April 17, 2010 (UTC) <3 XD! whenever i get on my talk page, the first thing i see is "D ooooooooooo..... a secret admirer? -Phinfan" it always makes me crack up! M&M 17:55, April 17, 2010 (UTC)